Seven Deadly Eons: The First Royal Siblings
by Royal Black
Summary: Based off of Lolli-S' "Seven Deadly Eons". Centuries before the current story, the First Royal Siblings of Superbia are born. With the evil Princess Hu Li and her web of lies, conspiracies, and murders, can peace be restored to Superbia? OC's through PM.
1. The First Royal Siblings

**A/N: First things first, ALL thanks goes to Lolli-S, author of "Seven Deadly Eons" for allowing me to write the history of the Royal Family from her story and for helping me out on this as well. Anyway, this is a prequel that goes back generations before the main timeline of Seven Deadly Eons and describes the first siblings of Superbia. Similar to how Seven Deadly Eons is based on the Seven Deadly Sins, The First Royal Siblings is based on Cain and Abel. OC's are accepted!**

* * *

**(Seven Deadly Eons)**

**The First Royal Siblings**

It had been several years since King Fidel the Jolteon was crowned ruler of Superbia and the kingdom was at the peak of posperity after decades of Queen Superbia's harsh rule. Fidel had made a promise to himself and his kingdom to do away with the harsh policies of his mother and bring back the humble ways of his grandfather.

_"It has been a long time since I last entered this room..."_

Walking into the Royal Gallery, King Fidel smiled as he stopped at the first painting. The painting showed a golden Arcanine with his head held up in a kingly fashion surrounded by equally golden flames. The Jolteon gazed at the painting of his grandfather and the expression on the Arcanine's face not only revealed a powerful king, but a kind one as well.

Moving to the next painting, King Fidel's smile quickly faded away. Gazing at the picture of his mother, Queen Superbia the Espeon, he realized that no matter how many problems she had caused, he could never truly hate her. Unlike her father, Superbia's arrogance emanated from the expression on her face in the painting causing Fidel to shake his head in disappointment before moving to the next painting.

The Jolteon was not quite sure what to make of his own painting. In a way it was a reflection of himself. He had always tried to live up to his grandfather's legacy while trying to make sure that he didn't go power hungry like his mother.

The next painting relaxed the king a bit. The young Meowth in the painting proved to Fidel that he had nothing to worry about. Gazing at the portrait of his son, Prince Franco, Fidel nodded his head in satisfaction.

_"A great king you shall be my son..."_

The last painting in the room put a somber expression on King Fidel's face. After the birth of Princess Hu Li, the two Meowth siblings became the first royal siblings in three generations of Superbia and needless to say, it had been a _major _challenge for Fidel. Hu Li's prideful and temperamental attitude reminded the king of his mother which was the primary reason Fidel had picked Franco over Hu Li to succeed him. However, between managing the issues of Superbia and grooming Franco to be the next ruler, there was barely any free time to spend with Hu Li, but it didn't matter anyway. She had barely spoken to him since he had announced that Franco was next in line for the throne.

"I could sense the darkness in you, Hu Li," King Fidel whispered as he continued gazing at the painting. "Even before I announced that Franco would succeed me as king, your negative energy was evident. My decision was for the best, but I have faith in you, Hu Li..."

* * *

**OC Form**

Name: (_Just a simple name since you're a Pokemon, you don't need a last name_)  
Species: (_Pokemon Species. _)  
Gender: (_Male, Female, or Genderless_)  
Court: (_Basically like who does your character hangout with/serves/advise the most? Your choices are Franco, Hu Li, and Fidel_)  
Role: (_High Priest, Court Jester, Noble, Advisor, Knight, Friend to Franco or Hu Li? Those are just some roles. Basically any role you'd have in a kingdom_.)  
Combat/Magic Level: (_Novice, Experienced, Advanced, Master. If you pick Master or even Advanced, make sure you do a good form_. _Also, combat and magic are really just Physical and Special_)  
Personality/History: (_Make the personality detailed. On the history, you don't have to go all out, just tell how your character ended up in the royal court_)  
View on Main Characters: (_View on Franco and Hu Li _)  
Future Relatives: (_Is your character an ancestor of one from "Seven Deadly Eons_"?)  
Other: (_Anything else? Does your character have something different than the usual appearance for their species? (NO SHINY THOUGH) Or anything else put it here_.)

**Examples**

Name: Franco  
Species: Meowth  
Gender: Male

Court: Franco (obviously)

Role: Crown Prince of Superbia

Combat/Magic Level: Experienced

Personality/History: Franco is slightly arrogant, but well-intentioned Prince of Superbia. He's generally friendly towards his suitors and the citizens of Superbia. Franco's also extremely curious, but a bit gullible and tends to fall for tricks easily. Jokes to his father about how he wants a harem, but actually wants to be exactly like him and loves hearing stories of the reign of King Humilitas. Completely oblivious to Hu Li's scheming.

View on Main Characters:

Hu Li: "She's always so moody. I don't know what's wrong with her..."

Future Relatives: Ancestor of Queen Espea and her children.

Other: The coin on his head is silver.

Name: Hu Li  
Species: Meowth  
Gender: Female

Court: Hu Li (obviously)

Role: Princess of Superbia

Combat/Magic Level: Experienced  
Personality/History: Unlike her brother, Hu Li is extremely arrogant and generally unfriendly towards everyone. She is very manipulative and has a nasty temper. Most of her time is spent alone complaining about how she'd make a better ruler than Franco and has recently started scheming with her court to get the throne.

View on Main Characters:

Franco: "Ugh, I should be the next ruler of Superbia. In fact...

Future Relatives: Ancestor of Queen Espea and her children.

Other: Her eyes are red and the coin on her head is a deep red color as well.


	2. Franco and Hu Li

**A/N: Once again, special thanks to Lolli-S for not only allowing me to write a prequel for "Seven Deadly Eons" but also for helping me out on this chapter. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short considering it mostly introduces Franco and Hu Li and the OC's should start appearing in the next, much longer, chapter. Also, I'm surprised at all the characters in Hu Li's court. That actually helps me out A LOT, but I barely have any in Franco's court, so I definitely need some more on his side. I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

**Franco and Hu Li**

The Rattata sprinted away from the oncoming danger. She screamed in horror as she was pinned onto the ground. The gleaming red eyes of the Meowth glared down at the Rattata.

"This is the way the world works," Princess Hu Li remarked nonchalantly. "You can never get what you want. You see we're a lot alike. I want to be queen and you want to live. Unfortunately, neither of us will get our wish..."

Hu Li opened her mouth and began tearing into the Rattata. When there was nothing left, the princess licked the blood on her lips and turned on her side.

_"Such a messy eater. Didn't your mother ever teach you any table manners?"_

Hu Li stood up and stared down at the young Pidgey. "What do you want?"

The Pidgey adjusted his glasses and began speaking. "I wanted to let you know that your father is upset that you did not attend the dinner with the King of Serana with him and the nobles. For your sake, I hope you have a good excuse."

"Why don't you quit sticking your beak where it doesn't belong, Parth?" Hu Li snapped. "Bad things may happen if you don't take my advice..."

Hu Li grinned evilly as Parth began flapping his wings in terror. "N-N-Now Princess Hu Li!" he stammered. "Don't-

Hu Li lounged at the Pidgey, but before she could land, she was tackled to the ground by an unknown force. She looked up and stared at the silver coin of the Meowth above her.

"Well, well, well," Hu Li began sarcastically as she stood up. "Look who it is? How is my big brother doing today?"

"Prince Franco!" Parth shrieked as he flew behind him. "What a relief. Excellent timing."

Franco glanced at the corpse of the Rattata on the ground and glared at Hu Li. "Where were you last night?" he demanded. "You knew Dad wanted us to be at the dinner!"

"That dinner was last night!" Hu Li gasped in an obvious fake tone. "I completely forgot about it!"

"Did you really forget?" Franco asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't let her fool you, Prince Franco!" Parth yelled as he flapped his wings.

Hu Li barred her teeth at Parth and the Pidgey quickly rushed back behind Franco. "It doesn't matter if I was there or not," Hu Li told them. "If I can't be queen there's no point in attending dinners with other royals!"

She suddenly charged at Parth, but was quickly restrained by Franco. "Cut it out, Hu Li!" he told her as he pinned her onto the ground. "This has gone far enough!"

"Whatever," she scoffed as she stood back up and turned in the opposite direction. "I know you're stronger than me, Franco, so I won't challenge you...now..."

"Where are you going?"

Hu Li ignored her older brother and continued on her way across the field. "_Don't let your guard down_. _Something bad might happen_..."

Parth shivered as he flew up and rested on Franco's shoulder. "Ignore her, Parth," Franco told him. "She's not serious. She always says stuff like that. If she does try something, I'm here..."

"Thank you, Prince Franco," Parth said in relief.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Franco asked him. "I know, let's go for a walk around the kingdom. We can meet up with everyone at the canyon after that..."


	3. Canyon Companions

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank Lolli-S for helping me out with this chapter and to everyone for submitting. I'm still accepting OC's if anyone is interested. This chapter isn't much, but it introduces some OC's so I hope you all like it. **

* * *

**Canyon Companions**

Franco made his way into the canyon with Parth perched on his left shoulder. "Are you serious?" Parth asked Franco.

"Yeah," Franco answered. "That's why no one messes with Rhyperior and his clan during mating season."

"No one should be messing with those stubborn, brainless, buffoons anyway," the Pidgey replied. "They just rampage all over without order or reason."

The two continued conversing as Franco walked towards the east of the canyon. Once they were there, they noticed a large amount of Pokemon talking, gossiping, playing, and relaxing.

_"FRAAAAAAANCOOOO!!!"_

The young Meowth turned around and saw a red blur speeding towards him. Before he could react, he was tackled onto the ground by a Vulpix with black tails. "Vianca!" Parth shrieked. "Get control of yourself!"

"Sorry," the Vulpix replied as she stepped off of Franco. "You know how wild I get when my sweetie is around."

"Hey Vianca," Franco said as he stood up. "Whose all here?"

"Storm and Jay are here," she replied. "Oh and Parth, your dad's here too. King Fidel sent him here to relax."

Franco and Parth looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Corlan, relax?!" Franco said hysterically. "That Chatot doesn't know the meaning of the word 'relax' and I bet-

_"Ahem!"_

Corlan the Chatot approached the three with a stern look on his face. "H-Hey Dad," Parth greeted nervously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you three making fun of my passion for hard work," Corlan answered as he adjusted his glasses. "There's no shame in hard work. "Franco, Vianca, you two could definitely learn that."

"My cupcake and I _are _hard workers," Vianca defended.

"Really?" Corlan scoffed. "When was the last time you two did any work?"

Franco thought for a moment. "Remember when...um..."

"Oh never mind," Corlan replied. "Once you're the king, you'll understand the meaning of hard work."

"Oh I understand the meaning of hard work," Franco replied. "But do you understand the meaning of relaxation. Vivi, Parth, I think we need to show Corlan how to relax..."

Franco and Vianca suddenly pounced on Corlan. "Unhand me at once!" the Chatot ordered.

"Just go along with it," Franco told him.

"I refuse!" Corlan yelled.

"You can't refuse," Franco replied. "I'm the prince. Come on Corlan. I promise, you'll have fun."

"Very well..."

----

Hu Li grinned at the three Pokemon that were in her Black Rose Garden. Thorn the Roserade, Maraya the Delcatty, and Aala the Ariados turned to her as she entered.

"Maraya, Aala," Hu Li started. "I need to talk to Thorn alone. Return in one hour."

The two left the garden and Thorn approached Hu Li. "What do you want? Is it about-

"Yeah," Hu Li finished. "Its been harder than I thought. Franco is just too damn lucky. I tricked him into going onto Rhyperior's land last week during mating season and he got out with barely a scratch on him."

"Why don't you just kill him while he's sleep or poison his food or something?" Thorn asked.

"I can't," Hu Li told her. "I don't know why, but I think my father has something to do with it. I think he might have cast the Siblicide Spell. It prevents me from directly killing Franco and if anyone from the court does it, there's always a chance they could be caught. Also, I can't trust Maraya, Aala, or anyone else, but you."

Hu Li was partially telling the truth. Thorn was the only one from her court she could trust with her secrets, but Hu Li also knew if suspicion grew about her treason, she could blame Thorn, Maraya, Aala or any of the others and have them executed. She didn't care about any of them at all. They were all just pawns in her plans.

"Wait," Thorn told her. "If someone dies, nearly all traces of their magic disappear. Right?"

Hu Li's eyes widened. "If my father died, the Siblicide Spell would wear off. I never thought about it. With both my father and brother dead, I can inherit the throne immediately..."

----

Franco, Vianca, Parth, and Corlan approached a large boulder in the canyon where a Sandshrew was standing with a crowd around him. "What's he up to?" Parth whispered.

"So then," the Sandshrew addressed to the crowd. "I fearlessly jumped into the river and saved the drowning Arcanine."

The crowd looked at him in awe as the Sandshrew finished up his story. "Hey cupcake," Vianca whispered to Franco. "Is Storm telling the truth?"

"Kinda," Franco answered. "It was a Growlithe he saved."

Storm the Sandshrew rolled down from the rock and approached Franco with a Shinx by his side. "Hey guys," the Shinx greeted. "What are you all up to?"

"Nothing much Jay," Franco replied. "We're here to try and teach Parth's dad how to relax and have fun."

Storm grinned. "Do you really think we can teach the canary how to have fun, Franco?"

"Who are you calling a canary?" Corlan snapped. "You lazy sand rodent."

"Someone's fiesty," Storm replied sarcastically. "Don't get your glasses all steamed."

As Storm and Corlan continued arguing, Parth and Jay began conversing about Franco's trip to Rhyperior's lair. Vianca snatched Franco away from the others.

"What do you want Vivi?" Franco asked her.

"Oh, I just thought we could be alone. Don't you agree, sweetie?"

"Okay, sure. Hey, do you want to go to the river?"

"But," Vianca pouted. "That's not romantic at all!"

----

King Fidel stepped down from his throne and walked up to the Dragonite with the Guardian Wyrm medallion wrapped around his neck. "Didst thou summonst me?" he asked.

"Yes, Wyvern," the king replied. "I had another vision."

"Didst thou see the past or the future?"

"I am not sure," Fidel replied. "But I'm going to infer that it was the future because its no one I've ever met before, but I could be wrong. I saw a Luxray and some sort of dark creature locked in a major battle."

"A Luxray and another creature?" Wyvern asked. "Does thou knowst the appearance of this creature?"

Fidel nodded his head. "A bit, but it may take some time for me to describe it..."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it'd be nice to blend in the events from the future. Also, just an interesting fact, the Shinx that appeared in this chapter, is not Soren's ancestor, but rather the ancestor of a new character that will appear in Seven Deadly Eons, so look out for when Lolli updates. Also, feel free to check out my other story "Boatlight Brigade" if you want to submit some OC's. Until the next update! **


	4. Beedrill in the Meadow

**Beedrill in the Meadow**

Franco looked up from his reflection in the river and over to Vianca who immediately frowned back at him. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"_What's wrong_!?" she yelled.

"Uh, yeah that's what I said," Franco replied.

"You make me sick!"

Franco stared at her in confusion. "How do I make you sick?"

"You know how you make me me sick! I hate you!"

Franco cocked his head before dismissing her yelling. She was always doing that and he could never really figure out why so he just left it alone. "Hey Vivi," he started. "Do you wanna go to the meadow? Its right down the hill and I heard that-

"The meadow!" she interrupted happily. "Oh, that's so romantic! I love you, Franco!"

"What are you-

He was cut off by the Vulpix leaping on him causing the two to roll down the nearby hill and into a patch of flowers. Vianca moved off of Franco and gazed over towards the daisies. "Hey cupcake," she started. "I think there's someone over there."

"Let's go check it out."

The two walked over towards the daisies and noticed three Beedrill talking with one another. Two of them appeared to be female and the leader, a male. "So anyway," the leader told his two companions. "I went to the forest and-

"Hey Malis," one of the females interrupted as she noticed Franco and Vianca approaching. "Looks like we've got company."

Malis turned around and gazed at the two as a smirk appeared on his face. "Sila, Alis," he began. "What do we have here?"

"Hey," Franco greeted. "Did you guys hear about the honey too?"

"Umm...yeah," Malis replied. "A _friend_ told us. How did you find out, my young friend?"

"My sister, Hu Li, told me," Franco answered.

"Hu Li!" Malis gasped. "Then that must make you-

"Prince Franco the Meowth," Vianca finished. "Future King of Superbia and past, present, and future lover of me, Vianca the Vulpix."

The three Beedrill glanced at one another before turning their attention back to the two. "I'm Malis," the leader began. "And these are my sisters, Sila and Alis."

"Are you three from Queen Siera's colony?" Franco asked curiously.

The three siblings laughed before Malis answered. "Yeah right," he scoffed. "Like we would want to be in a colony full of Combee. All that Vespiquen does anyway is sit around and lay eggs all day. Heh, she can lay one of my eggs any day."

"So where are you three from?" Vianca asked them.

"Well we _did_ stay with Hive Queen Siera and her colony for a while, but we were banished," Sila explained.

"Banished?" Franco replied. "For what?"

"Nothing big," Malis told him as Sila and Alis grinned at one another. "We-

_"Franco! Vianca!" _

The two turned around to see Parth speeding towards them. He landed in front of Franco and began flapping his wings. "These three are outlaws!" he shrieked. "They're wanted for trying to overthrow Queen Siera!"

"W-What?!" Franco and Vianca gasped in unison.

"Oops!" Vianca giggled. "We said the same thing at the same time cupcake. That means we have to kiss!"

"We'll...just be going now..." Parth said as he ushered Franco and Vianca to get away.

They began to hurry off only for the three Beedrill Siblings to block their path. "Why are you guys leaving so early?" Malis remarked sarcastically. "I thought we were getting along really good. If we let you leave, we'll have to kill you."

"On second thought," Alis added.

"We'll just kill you now," Sila finished.

The three Beedrill Siblings aimed their stingers at the trio and charged forward...

----

_"How in the world is this fun?!"_

Corlan continued yelling as Storm and Jay slid down the side of the canyon for the fifth time of the day. "Try it Corlan!" Storm called out.

"Yeah!" Jay added. "Its fun!"

"As if!" the Chatot yelled back. "You two idiots call putting yourselves in danger fun!"

"Duh," Storm remarked sarcastically. "It's simple math. Fun times dangers equals tons and tons of females. Hey, we told Franco and Parth that we would teach you how to have fun. Just try it once and we'll leave you alone!"

Corlan grumbled before laying flat on his belly. Pushing himself forward the Chatot slid down the hill at full speed...

----

Wyvern the Dragonite sat at the large table in the meeting room of the Royal Palace. Sitting around the table was a Vespiquen, a Furret, a Froslass, and another Dragonite. However, one chair was empty.

"Where is the king?" the Furret asked Wyvern. "Did he not call this meeting?"

"Aye," Wyvern answered simply.

"Then where is he?" the Vespiquen asked irritably. "I have a colony to attend to."

"And I have to get ready for the sermon later on," Soul the Dragonite added.

Yuki the Froslass urged the others to calm down. "I'm sure King Fidel will be here soon," she stated. "We should wait here calmly."

"Thou is correct," Wyvern added. "We must wait patiently for thee..."

----

Before the Malis' stingers could reach Franco's chest, the three Beedrill Siblings were stopped by a flash of electricity narrowly missing them. They looked around frantically.

"What the-

A Jolteon suddenly appeared in front of Franco, Vianca, and Parth. Before Malis and his sisters could react, King Fidel began madly kicking the three sending them flying in three different directions.

"Dad?!" Franco uttered in disbelief.

Electricity surrounded King Fidel and shot off in the directions of the Beedrill Siblings. Fidel's eyes glowed as the electricity dragged Malis and his sisters towards him.

"We can't move!" they shouted in unison.

"Malis!" Fidel yelled. "You and your sisters were exiled for treason against the Hive Colony! You three are prohibited to enter the lands of Superbia! This is your final warning! If you trespass again, I will personally see to it that you three are killed! Do you understand?!"

"Got it!" they shouted fearfully.

Fidel released the electric field around them and the three sped off towards the west. "Wow Dad!" Franco said excitedly. "That was awesome!"

"I presume you three were here looking for honey?" Fidel replied as he turned to Franco, Vianca, and Parth.

"Yeah," Franco answered. "I heard that there was some here."

"I don't know where you heard that," Fidel stated. "There's none here, but I know where we can get some."

"Hopefully they're aren't any killer Beedrill," Parth remarked.

"Yeah," Vianca added as she moved close to Franco. "I want to get some honey for my _hooon-aaay.."_

Fidel laughed. "Well, follow me then..." He led the three out of the meadow. As soon as they were gone, a pair of red eyes appeared from on top of the hill leading to the meadow.

"Those three idiots!" Hu Li groaned. "It doesn't matter though. Their failure means nothing now that I know what I must do. You're bound to run out of luck some time, Brother..."

* * *

**A/N: Once again credit to Lolli-S for helping me out with this chapter. **

**Also, fans of "Seven Deadly Eons" go to Lolli's forum and check out the preview for "Seven Deadly Eons: Origins of Evil" an upcoming fic by Sahxyel depicting the background for Ci Natas! OC'S ARE ACCEPTED so go to Lolli's forum for the submission form. You can either send in your OC through the forum or by sending a PM to Sahxyel.**

**Once again! "Seven Deadly Eons: Origins of Evil" OC's are accepted so go to Lolli's forum to read more about it! **


	5. The Plan

**The Plan**

Fidel arrived at the courtyard with Franco, Vianca, and Parth in tow. "Franco," Fidel started. "Your mother is in the garden. I think she wanted to speak with you."

"Alright," Franco replied. "Come on guys. Thanks again for helping us with those Beedrill, Dad. You sent them packing!"

Fidel smiled as he watched his son and his friends make their way towards the garden. His children reminded him that he had came a long way since the days of his mother's rule. "Reminiscing sire?"

"Corlan?" Fidel started as the Chatot landed on his shoulder. "How was your day of relaxation?"

"It was...odd to say the least," Corlan replied as he gazed around the courtyard. "You know sire, you and I have been all over the world, but I have never seen a place as beautiful as Superbia during the reign of King Humilitas."

Fidel nodded his head. "My grandfather loved this kingdom with all of his heart. I've tried to live up to his legacy, but I'm realizing that may be impossible. My mother-

"I know sire..." Corlan finished. "But remember, King Fidel. You and I traveled the world during the majority of your mother's rule."

Fidel nodded his head in agreement. After his grandfather died, he had decided to see the world. Corlan had decided to join him and as soon as Superbia was crowned, they departed. He remembered how they were completely unaware of the state of things in the kingdom until they met up with Wyvern in the faraway Kingdom of the Western Deserts on the opposite side of the world. He had told them the horrors of Superbia's rule to which Fidel couldn't believe. Upon returning to Superbia, he had witnessed his mother's atrocities and could feel his grandfather's pain from the Spirit World.

"Corlan," Fidel started as he came back to reality. "I found Franco, Parth, and Vianca in a meadow with Malis and his sisters there."

"Goodness!" Corlan shrieked. "Is Parth alright!?"

"Yes," Fidel replied. "He and Franco are fine, but the only reason I even knew they were in danger was because of a vision I had."

"A vision?" Corlan replied curiously.

"Yes, I'll explain it to you and the others at the meeting."

Corlan nodded his head and flew forward. Fidel prepared to follow him when he suddenly felt a chill come over him...

_An Espeon rushed into the courtyard of the palace and she noticed five Eevee running towards her in terror. She stepped in front of them and stood face to face with the sixth Eevee._

_"Flarea!" she shouted. "Stop this at once!"_

_The young Eevee's tantrums had been getting worse and the Espeon found herself becoming extremely irritated. The Eevee ignored her mother and suddenly charged at her. The Espeon swung her twin tails at the Eevee knocking her onto the ground and leaped onto her. _

_"GRRRRR!!!"_

_"Flarea, I am frustrated with your tantrums! This is for your own good!"_

_The Espeon began murmuring the words to the Siblicide Spell and a golden aura surrounded the Espeon and the six Eevee Sisters. The auras vanished as she finished the spell and the Espeon moved off of her daughter. She immediately sped towards the other five Eevee, but was suddenly restrained by an unknown force. The Espeon's eyes began glowing blue and a blue aura surrounded the six Eevee._

_"Listen to me," she started as she lifted them in the air. "The Siblicide Spell has been cast and won't wear off until my death. This means that you can no longer harm each other mortally." She released the Psychic attack from around them and they crashed onto the ground. "Now get out of my sight!"_

Fidel's eyes widened and he found himself back in the courtyard with Corlan still flying ahead towards the meeting. "Another vision," he told himself as he followed the Chatot. "That Espeon looked exactly like my mother. She and her children were in the courtyard. It must've been a vision from the future..."

"Are you coming sire?" Corlan called out.

"Yes..." Fidel replied. "Of course..."

----

A Persian and an Absol were tending to the large garden in the courtyard. "Thank you for your help, Redemer," the Persian started. "I really appreciate the effort you helped put in."

"You're welcome, Queen Sia," the Absol replied. "It is always a pleasure to help."

_"Hey Mom! Hey Redemer!"_

Franco, Vianca, and Parth entered the garden. "I was worried you wouldn't show up," Sia told her son. "Vianca and Parth, your mothes wanted to see you as well. They are in their chambers."

"Alright," Vianca replied as she gave Franco an affectionate lick on his cheek. "Bye sweetie!"

She strolled off with Parth following behind her. "Redemer," Sia started. "Can you find Storm and Jay and let them know that their mothers are looking for them as well."

"As you wish, my queen," Redemer replied as she headed off.

Sia turned to her son and put a paw on his head. "I'm glad you're here, Franco," she told him. "I need to have a word with you."

"Sure Mom," Franco replied. "What is it?"

Queen Sia pointed her tail towards the daisy on the ground. "Do you know what that is?"

"A flower," Franco answered.

"Its more than just a flower," Sia told him. "It is life. Everything has some sort of life in it. When you become the ruler of Superbia, you need to understand how to rule properly. Being the king is a large amount of responsibility."

"I know," Franco replied. "Dad tells me that every day. I know that being the king is more than just getting what you want. You have to make laws and other stuff like that."

"There's much more to it than that," Sia replied. "Come with me. We have much to discuss. Have you seen your sister?"

Franco shook his head. "Not since this morning."

"She really shouldn't miss out on this," Sia told herself. "If something were to happen, Hu Li would need to know how to rule. Oh well, I'll have to talk with her some other time..."

----

On the outskirts of Superbia in the poisonous wastelands of Monev, the three Beedrill Siblings rested in a large cave. Alis was mending one of Sila's wings that had been damaged in their fight with Fidel.

"Hold still!" Alis yelled at her sister. "There! I'm done!"

"Took you long enough!" Sila yelled back.

"You should be thankful that I even attempted to heal your wings," Alis shot back.

"Why?" Sila replied. "I never get any thanks for the things I do!"

The two continued arguing as Malis flew into the cave. He immediately flew in the middle of his sisters and broke up the fight. "Look at you idiots!" he yelled. "Arguing like you have no decency!"

"Well we can't help it!" Sila defended. "We have no food, no water, and we have to live in these disgusting wastelands! Ugh, I hate the Royal Family!"

"Tell me about it," Malis grumbled. "If it weren't for them, we'd be at the top hierarchy and...wait a minute! I smell-

_"Cookies..."_

A Roserade entered the cave, struggling to hold the large amount of cookies in her boquet hands. "You know," she started as the Beedrill Siblings' mouths began watering. "Hu Li wanted me to give you these cookies for your reward, but since you failed to get rid of Franco and the other two, I don't think you've earned these."

"_Let them have the cookies, Thorn. They failed utterly, but it was all a part of my plan..."_

A pair of ruby red eyes appeared behind the group, but the Beedrill didn't pay any attention. They quickly rushed towards Thorn and began chowing down on the cookies in her boquet hands. Hu Li rolled her eyes as she sat down on a large boulder in the cave.

"Hey Hu Li," Malis started as he finished eating. "So um, about the job-

"I know what happened," she interrupted. "You three idiots were defeated by my father. I wanted to see if my theory was true and it turns out that I was right. For a time, I've been trying to get rid of Franco, but I realized that even if I did, I would still have to wait around until Father's death in order to get the throne. Also, because of the Siblicide Spell, killing Franco directly is impossible and that as long as my father is alive, he will always come to the rescue for Franco. However, if my father were to die, the spell would wear off and then killing Franco would not be an issue at all."

The Beedrill Siblings stared at her in confusion as more and more Poison Pokemon crowded into the large cave to hear the speech. "Hu Li," Malis asked. "What are you-

"We're going to kill the king!" she finished as Thorn stood beside the boulder. "And Franco as well. When I become Queen of Superbia, you all will have a high place in my court and you will live in the life of luxury. The Poison Pokemon shall have a hand in ruling the kingdom, but only if you acknowledge me as your supreme ruler!"

"All hail Queen Hu Li!" the Beedrill Siblings chanted as they flew up beside her. The hundreds of Poison Pokemon in the cave continued the chant as an evil grin formed on Hu Li's face.

"_All hail Queen Hu Li! All hail Queen Hu Li! All hail Queen Hu Li!"_

* * *

**A/N: Once again thanks to Lolli-S for helping me out with this chapter and thanks to Sahxyel for the Siblicide Spell. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Later! **


End file.
